Somewhere I Belong
by Inusgrl90
Summary: A bad choice drove them apart, and now they have to find a way back to where they belong. OneShot Songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Raimundo would be mine, all mine! Hahahaha! Ahem, I also don't own Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park ( The best band ever! )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko sighed sadly as she looked out the window of the Xiaolin Temple at the pouring rain outside. Funny how the weather always seems to fit your mood.

_When this began_

_I had nothing to say and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

Why? Why had he gone to the Heylin side? The Raimundo she knew would never do that. So why had he? Had they been too hard on him, unintentionally pushed him to the breaking point? Kimiko rested her head against the windowpane and closed her eyes as she felt the infamous pain in her heart again.

She heard sounds behind her and saw Clay and Omi walk up to her, both having somber expressions. She sighed again and looked back out the window.

_I was confused_

_And I let it all out to find_

_That i'm not the only person with these things in mind_

" I...I miss him. "

" We know Kimiko, we all miss him. " Clay walked over and gave her a hug to help reassure her. She wanted to smile in gratitiude, but she couldn't muster up the strength so she just hugged him back. He seemed to understand and ran his hand through her untied hair in a brotherly way.

Omi placed a hand on her shoulder, " Don't worry Kimiko, I have a feeling that Raimundo will realize the error of his ways and shall return to us in no flat time. "

Kimiko closed her eyes as she rested her head against Clay's chest, not feeling like correcting Omi at the moment.

_Inside of me_

_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I got left to feel_

Kimiko appreciated how they were trying to make her feel better, but it went in vain. Nothing they said would fill the emptiness in her heart and make her forget the betrayal of her one true love.

Nothing can heal a wound to the heart, especially when you're the one that caused it.

_Nothing to lose_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

Kimiko opened her eyes and looked out the window again, a few tears falling down her pale cheeks. Oh, how badly she wanted Raimundo to come back, then she could heal this pain in her heart.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain i've felt so long_

_Erase all the pain till it's gone_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_Like i'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something i've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I Belong_

Raimundo sighed as he leaned against one of the arcade games Wuya had conjured for him as a reward for restoring her body, looking out the stone window at the relentless rain. Weather can be so cliche sometimes.

He closed his shamrock green eyes as he listened to Wuya order something to one of her stone servants. He was on the side of the winning team, so why wasn't he happy?

_And i've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

Had he really wanted this? Did he really want to turn evil? Maybe his choice would have differed, had he known what the consequences would be. He had no idea that, even with everything Wuya gave or could ever possibly give to make him forget, he would still miss his friends.

Oh, how he missed them. He missed Clay and his creative metaphors. He missed Omi and his naivete. But most of all, he missed Kimiko.

He missed the way her icy blue eyes would shine with such happiness and carelessness, as if nothing could erase her good mood. He missed the way her raven hair would reflect the sun, making it seem alive.

He missed everything about her, because she was the one that held his heart.

_I was confused_

_Looking everywhere only to find_

_That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

Raimundo sighed sadly. Even if he wanted to go back to them, he couldn't. Not after the damage he had done. He remembered the hurt filled glares they had given him when they tried an attempt at stopping Wuya. Those looks cut him right to the heart, especially Kimiko's. They would never forgive him and why should they? He was just another enemy in need of butt kicking to them now.

_So what am I_

_What do I have but negativity_

_Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me_

No, he couldn't go back to them. He was stuck here, left to suffer in his own misery.

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long_

_Erase all the pain till it's gone_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_Like i'm close to something real._

_I wanna find something i've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I Belong_

Raimundo shook his head slowly and looked back out at the rain.

_I will never know_

_myself until I do this on my own_

Kimiko wiped her tears away in vain as she leaned on the windowpane, watching for any sign of Raimundo returning. Clay and Omi had left to give her some time alone, which she was thankful for.

_And I will never feel_

_Anything else, until my wounds are healed_

Raimundo continued to stare out the window.

_I will never be_

_Anything till I break away from me_

Raimundo then shook his head and pushed away from the wall, walking across the room with a detirmined expression on his tan face.

_I will break away_

_I will find myself today_

Raimundo lifted a few rocks and dug into the floor until he found what he was searching for, the Golden Tiger Claws.

Only losers like Jack Spicer felt sorry for themselves, and Raimundo Pedrosa was no loser. He would go back and make up for his mistakes. Maybe, just maybe, they would let him come back.

" Golden Tiger Claws! "

Raimundo slashed the air in front of him in a horizontal line as he heard Wuya and her stone freaks entering his room, but before they could do anything to stop him, he was gone.

Kimiko sighed sadly as she turned away from the window finally, giving up on ever seeing her beloved Brazilian.

She was about to enter her room when she heard a familiar swooshing noise, and slowly turned to see Raimundo land on the floor with the Golden Tiger Claws in his hand, standing slowly as he watched her.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of this pain I felt so long_

_Erase all the pain till it's gone_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_Like i'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something i've wanted all along._

_Somewhere I Belong_

Kimiko couldn't believe it. He came back, he was actually here.

At that moment, she didn't care about the whole betrayal thing, all that mattered was that he was here.

She slowly started to walk toward him, " Raimundo..."

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like i'm_

_Somewhere I Belong_

Raimundo watched as she walked toward him. He was glad to see she wasn't going to attack him, but was wearing the same expression he was sure he was wearing, relief and love.

He slowly started to walk toward her, " Kimiko..."

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like i'm_

_Somewhere I Belong_

When they reached each other, they stopped and studied each other for a few last moments. Kimiko couldn't hold back any longer, so she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest.

_Somewhere I Belong_

Raimundo smiled gently and hugged her back, closing his eyes.

Raimundo and Kimiko felt their hearts start to mend as they stayed in each other's arms.

They both knew they were finally somewhere they belonged.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? I know a lot of my reviewers from my other XS fanfic love Rai/Kim so I figured i'd treat you to this. Hope you like it, this is the longest thing i've ever written. Please review, thanks.


End file.
